The present invention relates to typewriters, and more particularly to an adjustable paper guide slidingly supported on the typewriter erasure table. The paper guide includes a sleeve member and a yeildable guide memeber that coact to provide continuous paper guiding during both paper insertion and paper realignment.
The need to guide a sheet or multiple sheets of paper as they are inserted into a typewriter has resulted in various paper guiding devices. All known paper guiding devices for typewriters as disclosed in the prior art teach single surface paper guides slideably supported on the paper table. The paper table provides a chute on which a sheet of paper is placed for controlled insertion into the typewriter and the paper guide thereon provides the lateral guide for an edge of the paper.
One example of such a paper guide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,903 to E. B. Hess et al. This patent teaches an adjustable recessed scale plate that cooperates with a slideable paper guide. Both scale plate and paper guide are supported on the paper table for lateral movement relative thereto. The paper guide extends upward from the paper table and spans a portion of the distance to the printing platen.
Another example of an adjustable paper guide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,687 granted to J. A. Hagerstrom. This patent teaches dual slideable paper guides supported on an auxiliary table that is disposed below the the paper table. The guides are slideable along the length of the auxiliary table and include an upward extending combination finger grip and paper guide that partially spans the distance between the auxiliary table and the platen.
In this and all other known prior art, the paper chute is not completely closed making it possible for the inserted paper to bypass the guide and result in misalignment of the paper during insertion.
The present inventive concept teaches complete guide control of the paper during insertion into the typewriter by spanning the paper chute thereby preventing the paper from bypassing the guide eliminating any unnecessary realignment of the paper.
Prior art paper guiding devices generally include portions which project into the path of the paper and require additional structures to prevent paper jams caused by such projections. The instant invention precludes the need for any additional structures.